


The Super/Civilian Shirt Swap

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Funny reveal, I made myself laugh, Identity Reveal, Shirt reveal, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: From a post on FuckingChatNoir's Tumblr. "Because of a set of unfortunate circumstances. Ladybug is forced to borrow a shirt from Chat after an akuma attack. Marinette shows up to class wearing Adrien's shirt.





	The Super/Civilian Shirt Swap

It was Pitch Black outside when they finally defeated that akuma. 

“Bye bye Little Butterfly!” Ladybug sighed as she watched the purified akuma fly into the stars.

“Hey! Why didn't the Miraculous fix our clothes? Doesn't it usually do that?” She heard Chat call as he messed with the holes in his tights.

She glanced at herself and saw the continuous gashes all over her front and back. 

“Well, think about this Kitty. We've never gotten cut before have we?” They both thought deeply.

“Nope, I guess not M’Lady… This is probably going to affect our Civilian clothes…” He trailed the last part.

Ladybug seized up, she couldn't go home wearing that! Her parents would totally flip! Even if she told them she was helping Alya watch an animal with her. (Alya covers for her a lot… Marinette is surprised she's not gotten suspicious yet)

“Oh man! My whole front is torn up! I can't go home like this! My parents will kill me!!” She turned to Chat, Luckily the magic that held her mask is doing the same for her outfit. “Can I use your civilian shirt?” 

Chat squealed in delight. He nodded and ran to an alleyway a little ways down from them and detransformed.

“Here M’Lady! Its one of a kind! I special ordered it with my own design so nobody could replicate it. I wanted it to be a special thing… For us.” She heard from the alleyway, smiling she started walking over. She noticed he was in the shadows… Mostly.

“Did you pick this spot to flaunt your abs?” She smirked playfully.

She heard him chuckle. “Why yes Bugaboo! I just got my… Sixth ab yesterday. Thought you might want to see it~”

She grabbed his shirt and chuckled. “Six, impressive. Do you know what else is impressive?”

“You, M’lady?” She stopped for a second as heat rushed her face.

“N-no! Humility and being humble.” He chuckled again, this one sent a familiar feeling coursing to her heart… What was that?

“Do you think you can teach me how, Buginette?” Her miraculous rang, signalling the last minute before she detransforms.

“Someday~but not today! Bye bye Chaton!”

With that she soared home. Just down the street from her door. As she detransformed behind a tree she threw on his shirt.

“Aww Marinette you look super cute!” Tikki called from her shoulder as she walked

“Thanks Tikki! But hide!” Marinette walked into her house. She greeted her parents as she walked upstairs.

“Nice shirt honey!” She heard her Mom call from downstairs. 

“Thanks Maman!” Marinette glanced at the shirt and gasped at its beauty.

The chat noir and ladybug colour schemes made up a yin yang symbol with gold bursts behind it. The gold looked like different sized stems of ivy reaching across the shirt.

On the back the shirt simply read  
“ M’Lady” in between the shoulder blades and “Chaton” on the mid-back. The phrases were coloured based on who would say it. “Chaton” being red with black dots and “M’Lady” being bright green.

“It's beautiful Tikki! I'll wear it tomorrow!” She called smiling.

Marinette then got ready for bed. As she dreamed she dreamed of a certain cat… Flexing in the shirt, much to her humour.

“Oh No! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!” Marinette quickly threw on her partner's shirt as well as a pair of back skinny jeans to match and a bright green headband to match… Now the headband had some fake black cat ears on it, and Marinette simply COULDN'T miss the opportunity to wear it.

The whole trip to school was a blur. First she was running out the door of her mom and dad's pastry shop, the next thing she knows she's at school!

“Just on time Marinette!” Alya cheers as Marinette runs in a minute before the bell rings.

“Thanks.” She smiles, a run like that was not going to put her out of breath. Heck, she does worse on an almost daily basis! That wouldn't do anything to her. 

“Hey nice shirt! Can I take a pic to put it on the Ladyblog?” Alya whips out her phone excitedly.

“Nah, a friend let me borrow it since I tore my top yesterday, he said it's one of a kind.” Alya sighed sadly but aww’d softly and the soft face Marinette unknowingly showed. 

“Perfect timing you two! Come Look at Mari’s shirt!” She dragged Nino and Adrien over. Marinette not noticing as she was looking at the design on the front with a soft smile.

“Cool shirt dude!” Nino called to her, she still dazed into space smiling.

“Y-Yeah! C-Cool shirt Ma-Marinette!” Adrien stuttered. That was his shirt.

That was his shirt!

THAT WAS HIS SHIRT!

well to be exact the shirt he let Ladybug borrow yesterday.

He let...Ladybug… Borrow….

Ladybug

Ladybug

LADYBUG

Adrien was flipping out… Well… Internally that is. Externally he was blushing like mad.

He had to test this… How?

Oh! He knows!

“M’Lady? Did you get home okay?”he purred, Adrien had flipped to his Chat Mode.

Without looking up she replied “Yes Chaton, thank you for letting me borrow your shirt.” Adrien felt as if his heart stopped beating. It all made so much sense now!

“I'm happy you like it Princess, it's soft isn't it?” She nodded and nuzzled the shirt softly. 

“Really soft! W-Wait, you don't call me princess…” She looked confused and glanced up, “You call Mari-” she cut off seeing, not her partner Chat Noir, but in his place, the boy who sits in front of her, her major crush, the one and only Adrien Agreste.

She started turning red and stuttering, Adrien heard her stuttering and chuckled. He was about to say something but the bell to signify the start of class rang, efficiently cutting him off.

“We have a lot to talk about buginette~” he drawled and pulled her hand up. He bowed and kissed the knuckles, as he let her hand go and walked to his seat he smiled the biggest smile in his life.

Adrien turned back one last time and looked at his three friends, each with a look of shock on their face with their jaws dropped. Marinette was still holding her hand in the same position he kissed it.

Adrien chuckled for what seems the millionth time today and saluted her with a two-finger salute, and sat down.

He heard Marinette softly continue stuttering.

“A-A-A Adrien- H-he c-cha- b-but h-he” repeatedly.

They needed to have a talk as soon as possible, Adrien knew that for sure.


End file.
